Its Not A Story Anymore
by Banshee01
Summary: The continuation of Yu Yu Hakusho is just a story. Sorry for the long wait, this has been bouncing around in my head for a long time and I finally got the inspiration I needed to pump it out. Rated M Just in case
1. Chapter 1

I do not own YYH. Please support the official release.

Hello again. I have been thinking about this for a very long time. I hope you enjoy the second installment of my Story.

Chapter 1:

Jen banged her fists against air that was as solid as any wall. She let her hands slide down until they touched bare earth. Jen stood and stretched as far as she could reach, but the wall extended far above her. She could not escape. She had tried everything she could think of-which wasn't much. Inari had her trapped inside a circle of some kind. If she stood dead center she had just enough room to step two paces in any direction. On the other side of the "wall" she could see designs and symbols scratched into the dirt. Beyond that, a dark shape that stuck to the shadows.

"INARI! LET ME OUT!" Jen screamed and pounded her fists into the wall.

"Oh Jenney-whenney, do calm down." Inari purred and stepped to the edge of the symbols.

"What are you going to do?" Jen asked.

Inari stepped up to the wall, careful not to disturb the designs on the floor. Behind him attendants began to enter the room and set themselves at key marks on the design. A smile spread itself across the god's face.

"I shall simply be taking back what is mine." Inari said.

"I don't understand." Jen whispered, though she had the sinking suspicion that she did.

"That power coursing through your veins is **mine.** I want it back." Inari said.

"W...will it hurt?" Jen asked.

The last of the attendants settled himself at the edge of the circle. Jen was now surrounded by kitsune all the colors of the rainbow. Male, female, child, elder, all sat Indian style with their feet tucked atop their knees.

"I honestly don't know." Inari said and stepped back.

Chanting began to rise and fall on all sides. Jen didn't understand what was said, the language was like nothing she had ever heard before. Like Japanese, the consonants were sharp and quick while vowels were stretched and rounded. But the way the sounds mixed and wove together was odd and almost unnatural for speech. The design began to glow and cast odd shadows around the room. The glowing began to move towards her.

Jen began to panic. Nothing good would happen when that gold light reached her. Jen threw herself at the wall. She hit hard and used her momentum to push herself forward. It was like running head first into a brick wall. She stumbled and fell back but didn't stay down. She punched at the wall until her fists bled. Still the light crept closer.

"Struggling won't help you, darling." Inari chuckled.

Jen gave one last frustrated scream and slid to the ground. She threw her head back and clenched her fists into the dirt. Suddenly it hit her, maybe she could dig? The light was just inches from her when she plunged her hands into the ground and began to dig.

Three things happened at once. The gold light hit Jen, Inari stepped forward, and the chanting stopped. Suddenly it felt like the very air pressure had changed. Everything was so still and Jen wasn't sure if it was silent because no one was moving or if the air had simply become so thick that sound couldn't travel through it.

The pressure was growing, growing, growing, then it burst. It slammed into Jen hard enough to flatten her to the gold glowing ground. She couldn't breath! She opened her mouth and gasped like a fish, nothing happened for a moment and she was afraid of suffocating. Then she could breath, but it wasn't only air that came. There was power. A power that filled her up like the ocean fills a shell. It filled her up to the brim. Something inside her clicked. She knew that power, it was part of her but also part of something else. She could almost make out a golden line that extended from her chest to Inari. This power...they were one and the same. He was her and she was him. Suddenly the power burst.

It was like being born.

That was the only way she could describe the newness. It was like seeing, hearing, crying, laughing, resenting, loathing, loving...everything for the first time and all at once. For a brief moment, she felt the heavens move. She felt the universe dance, the call of earth and all living things. She knew the meaning of life. Now, not only did she understand they 'whys', but how the 'whys' worked and into which order they belonged. Jen knew everything there was to know and everything that there ever would be to know. She knew this information was too much for a mortal mind, and she briefly wondered why she wasn't going mad.

Jen put her hands under herself and pushed up to a sitting position. She had fallen and she hadn't even realized it. The sudden understanding of life itself had been so profound that it had taken all earthly sensations away from her. Jen slowly picked herself up as the meaning of what it was all about ran through her head. Life...was meant to create life. The answer was so simple, yet so complex that one could not wrap their mind around it. Life was the purpose. Life was the dance. The epic tune to which everything danced. There was no rhyme or reason. There was only creation

Jen picked herself up and locked eyes with Inari. He was so beautiful that she couldn't keep the tears from running down her face. Inari was life, but he was also death. He was the beat to which she danced. If she were the song, he was the conductor. It was his power that moved her. His song that filled her body with life. And she knew that he wanted her song to end. The body she possessed was nothing more than a hollow shell of magic that he kept animated with his will alone. It had taken a great chunk of his power to create her. Now he wanted that chunk back, even if it meant ripping her very soul apart to get it.

She didn't want to die! Not now! Not when she finally understood what everything meant and why it was all here! She was life. She had a song! She was not going to die here, not now, now ever! Her song began to change. It was a song of hope and it didn't have an end. No, hers was a song that kept going and going and going. It was a song composed of an infant's first cry. The heat of a lover's gaze, the joy of creating a new life and holding that gift in your arms. Hers was the blush of a lover's fist kiss, the hand of a mother on a sick child's forehead. The holding of a loved one as they slipped to their grave. The compassionate hand that helped a stranger. The female willingness to bring utter destruction. The merciless willingness to sacrifice oneself so that the young could live. Hers was a song that had no beginning and no end.

Jen looked to the ground and she suddenly knew what she was standing in. It was a circle of power. The marks on the ground were symbols so ancient that only she and Inari knew their true meaning. They were marks for taking, for possessing, of theft. They were marks to own, take, consume, need, posses. Inari began to chant the final right. It wasn't so much words as an invocation of power. The sounds and shapes of the words themselves had no meaning, yet at the same time they did. The very shape and sounds were the raw elemental creation of the symbols themselves. It was as if he were speaking the very essence ownership itself.

Jen began to chant back at him. Two could play at that game. If he could take, so could she. The power that stretched between them was a double edged sword. Both sides could cut and cut deep. She knew when Inari understood what she was trying to do. He began to chant faster, suddenly it became a race to the finish. He who finished first would own the power, the other would die. Their song would end. Jen threw her arms out in front of her, palms facing Inari, fingers spread wide. Her lips had never moved so fast before. Power built between them in a golden tide. Jen took a deep breath, inhaling the power. It flowed to her and she took. She consumed it until it burned. The symphony of life boomed in her brain.

"Only I can have it, Jennifer! You don't know what to do with it! Let it go!" Inari screamed.

But Jen didn't let go. She called out with that part of her that controlled the magic, controlled the song. She offered herself to the music, never before had she been so willing. She stood naked before it, giving it her flesh, bone, blood, her very soul. The power took her but not all of it. Inari had more control and had used it longer. What little would go, came to his hand like a well trained dog. Jen upped the music that sang through her, fighting Inari for control of the power. She wanted to live, lusted after it like she had never before. But she could not break his hold, so she did the next best thing. She absorbed as much of the power as would come to her then let go. The ground trembled beneath her and the circle fell away into nothing. She bent the very fabric of time and reality itself. She needed to get away. Far away from Inari before he could take her and end the symphony. She vanished into thin air leaving death and destruction behind her.

Inari fell to his hands and knees gasping great gulps of air. He had failed at retrieving the power he had used to create Jen's new body. What was worse was that now she had somehow managed to turn his own ritual against him. Once he had been a god of creation. Once he could mold the very essence of life to his will. He had the power of what was both male and female, able to combine the best of both attributes into one unit to create life. Now, he was missing the female aspect. Without that part of him, he was unable to create. Without the whole spectrum of his power, all of his children would become barren. The last thought that slipped through his mind before he fell unconscious was that without Jen, life for kitsune could not go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Somewhere out in the deep Makai forest a mouse demon gently poked its nose out of a hole and sniffed the air. The fleshy appendage trembled slightly as it took in the morning air. For two hundred years it had made a living in the human world before gathering enough strength to go to Makai. He had seen generations of its children live, breed, and die. How he had managed to escape the circle of life was his secret, and he would not share.

The demon mouse could scene no danger. But still he was cautious. Out of the den, feign, back in. Thrice this process was repeated. When nothing happened, he finally decided that this area was truly safe. Out of the den the mouse crept, hunger making him bold. Meat. This mouse wanted meat, and blood. For the fifty years he had been here, this was the only thing he craved. The mouse stretched his pony sized body and began to creep through his domain.

Noise caught the mouses attention and it crouched low in the bushes. There was a bird on the ground, preening its feathers. This bird had been here longer then the mouse, but it wasn't as powerful as him. A rough tongue licked long front teeth in anticipation. The mouse could smell the blood coursing beneath the bird's skin. The feeling the mouse got as he fantasied the hot blood coursing down his throat in scalding waves was almost sexual.

The bird lifted its head and crowed. With a flap of its enormous wings, it was gone. The mouse growled in frustration. There went breakfast.

Suddenly the mouse could feel what had startled the bird. Something was coming, something big. Bigger then himself, bigger than anything he had ever felt before. The mouse squeaked in terror and scuttled off into the bushes. He had a moment to decide, hide or fight? Hide or fight? There was a burst of thunder and a white ball of pure energy materialized in the air, scalding the plant life and anything that got too close. It was too late for the mouse to run, he was forced to hide.

The ball grew transparent and inside it was a young girl. Long black hair fluttered about her like a cape. Glowing blue eyes opened, but saw nothing. With a wave of her hand she descended onto the Makai ground. She landed on her feet and scanned her surroundings. She seemed in a daze, easy prey. The mouse licked his teeth. She was disoriented and not paying attention. She was powerful, but so small. He could crush her. His rough tongue darted out to lick his teeth again. This reminded him of his secret. How he had first become demonic. This girl reminded him of the first human he had ever thought about hunting and consuming. He hoped her blood was as hot and scalding as his first.

The girl stood for a moment before collapsing to her knees and retching. The mouse watched her torso heave and her stomach convulse towards her spine. Was she sick? Could she contaminate him? Did he care? No. He shifted, readying to pounce, but froze. The color was draining out of her hair. She was vomiting up a large puddle of black pigment. He watched in silence as her hair hair turned from black to gold and little brown spots appeared on her arms, legs, and face. When she was finished she sat back on her heels and lifted her head to the sky. Her breast heaved and her lips were moving, but no sound came out.

The girl relaxed her body to the ground, as if weakened. The mouse shifted his weight and sat up on his haunches. This girl now looked vastly different from what she had a moment before. The shape of her face had changed shifting ever so slightly so that it looked more...imperfect. Her once china-doll like features were more defined and for some reason she seemed less a perfect beauty, but more...the mouse didn't know how to describe it, but the change was better. She almost looked human save for the fox ears and tail that protruded from her naked form.

The mouse crept closer, nose twitching as it inhaled her scent. Food, she smelled like food. His mouth watered and he readied his body to pounce. Muscles bulged and he threw himself into the air. He never came back down. He was stuck, suspended in the air at the highest point of his leap. He let loose terrified squeaks but it did him no good. Below him the girl stirred and looked up at him with large blue eyes. The mouse panicked at the look in those eyes, she saw him as food. The girl cocked her head to the side and with a wave of her hand lowered him to the ground.

"I haven't eaten...in so long..." She said.

The mouse's eyes went wide as she stood up and extended claws from her fingernails. All two-hundred and fifty years of his life flashed before his eyes as she bent down and started to consume him.

…

Jen lost herself to the pleasure of food. How the hot blood bathed her body and how tough the meat was. She ate, and ate, and ate, converting the meat to energy. She had used so much in her escape, but here was a way to restore it. Her power levels rebounded and shot into infinity. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth on the back of a bloody hand.

One need met, another soon reared its head. Water, she needed water. Jen walked away from the bones of her kill and lifted her nose to the air. Water, she could smell it. With a flick of her tail she walked towards the scent. The roar of the river met her ears before she could see it. When she could, she couldn't keep the smile from her face. It was a fast water. That meant it would be cold and clean. She knelt by its banks and dipped her hands into it. Blood washed away as she filled her hands and drank. Once sated she licked her lips.

Bath. She needed a bath. She was still covered in the blood of that mouse. Blood meant weakness, which meant stronger predators would come to investigate. Not that Jen was afraid of them, she knew she was the biggest and baddest thing around. But there was no need to waist energy fighting when she didn't need to. With a wave of her hand she stopped the river's endless flow and entered it. The cold was shocking, but fitting. She bathed herself clean of the blood. When she was finished, she allowed the river to continue its epic journey to the sea.

Tired. She needed to rest. A large tree bent down to her waiting hand. With a gentle flick of her wrist she changed its shape, turned it into a proper guard and climbed onto it. The tree sung a song of life and thanks. It sang a song of love and protection. Jen closed her eyes knowing the tree would guard her sleep. With a sigh she snuggled down into its branches and let sleep overcome her.

…

End chapter 2


End file.
